herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Stookey
TV Series= was a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in 's . He served as one of the main protagonists from to . He was formerly an army medic. He was the boyfriend of Sasha Williams until his death in . Overview How the official character description from the casting call listed Stookey. *His appearance in the Comic Series was that of a Caucasian male in his late 50s, while his TV counterpart is that of an African-American male in his mid 30s to early 40s. *Bob is an alcoholic or at least has an alcohol problem (similar to his comic book counterpart), there are several examples of this: **In "30 Days Without An Accident", he walked past a wine aisle and, after some hesitation, picked up a bottle off the shelf only to put it back soon after. **Also, in "Indifference", he steals a bottle of whiskey instead of the medicine which angers Daryl. **In, "Alone"" he is seen drinking a bottle of over the counter cold medicine. Some cold medicines contain alcohol. *He is the second actor who has appeared on HBO's series "The Wire", the other being Chad L. Coleman, who portrays Tyreese Williams. *Bob is the second main character to die while being listed under "Also Starring", the first being , the third being Deanna Monroe, the fourth being Jessie Anderson, and the fifth being Spencer Monroe. *Bob's death in the TV Series is very similar to Dale's death in the Comic Series. Appearances External links _(TV_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} |-| Comic Series= is a character first encountered in Issue 29 of ' and is the local town drunk of Woodbury and a former army medic. He traveled with Lilly Caul, and many other survivors during the early stages of the outbreak, where he eventually joined Woodbury. Appearances Novel Series *"The Road to Woodbury" *"The Fall of the Governor" *"Descent" *"Invasion" Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense *Issue 29 Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life *Issue 32 (No Lines) Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 43 (Flashback) Trivia *Regarding the torture of The Governor, Robert Kirkman wrote: "It wasn't that Bob was such a good medic that suddenly came out of nowhere that saved Governor's life-although he certainly did save his life. The idea is that Michonne was keeping The Governor alive, so she could torture him more. His wounds were bad, but not impossible to heal from. You may in fact see Bob again soon. Stay tuned."1 *Seeing Bob again turned out to be true, as his last days and fate are revealed in the novels. *Bob is the only army medic encountered so far in the Comic Series. *Even though Bob claims he served in the army 40 years ago in the comics, the novel reveals he served there thirteen years before the zombie apocalypse, at the age of 36. *Bob is one of the few characters within The Walking Dead to die due to a natural cause/disease. External links _(Comic_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Loyal Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Book Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Voice of Reason Category:Titular Category:Martyr Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Image Heroes